


秘密

by PIKA1225



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKA1225/pseuds/PIKA1225
Summary: 顶风作案小妈/拟狐
Relationships: Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 14





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 顶风作案  
> 小妈/拟狐

李帝努发现了黄荏珺的秘密，她是只狐狸。

亲爹把后妈娶回家没到一周，李帝努就爬上了他后妈的床。黄荏珺三十出头，身材姣好，正是散发成熟女人魅力的年纪，李帝努刚二十，身为富二代公子哥也算是领略过无数少女裸体，却唯独没有品尝过黄荏珺这种类型的女人。

她是只狐狸。李帝努很确定，那天晚上饭后他正在客厅打电动，黄荏珺穿着她那幼稚的卡通法兰绒睡衣套着外套下楼取快递，回来的时候手里抱着一大箱东西，带着一身冷气瘦小的身子摇摇欲坠，李帝努看不过去想帮她一把，结果被她灵活的给躲过去。黄荏珺脸还红着，不知道是冷还是别的什么，她飞快的经过李帝努身边进了卧室。

李帝努一直开着游戏声音，但他一直有种强烈的预感，他性感的小妈妈正躲在房间里干坏事。他把主卧门推开一条缝，大床上白色的被子卷得一团糟，黄荏珺挺着光裸的背跪坐在正中央，屁股后面蓬松的大尾巴一摇一摇的，随着身体的动作不断发出愉悦的呻吟，头顶上的小耳朵像含苞待放的白花，颤颤巍巍的，李帝努在门缝里就窥见了世上最美的风景。

如果此时站在门后的是别人，那么黄荏珺的秘密兴许该不会被发现。只是门缝后面的是李帝努，上帝如果给他骰子让他投掷点数决定命运，李帝努会把骰子踩在脚底下碾得粉碎，果断一如他当下就决定推开门，去拥黄荏珺那具脆弱的裸体。

他以为那是黄荏珺买的情趣道具，甚至于含住小妈妈的乳头时也毫无察觉。黄荏珺维持着那个姿势被他捧在怀里坐着，他能感觉到她的下巴不安的在自己头顶摩挲，痒痒的，于是出于安抚他开始啃咬黄荏珺胸前的软肉。说来也奇怪，小妈妈的胸部不算太大，软软的两颗小奶包，李帝努见过太多的波涛汹涌，这时候反而显得黄荏珺独特的可爱。他唇舌挑逗黄荏珺身体的功夫，手也伸向了她的屁股。从黄荏珺一进他家开始，李帝努的眼神就几乎无时不刻黏在黄荏珺的那对肥臀上。小妈妈贤惠的很，每天早起给亲爹做早饭，围着粉红色围裙的背影光看上去就让人食指大动，如果换做是李帝努，那么不出早饭的功夫他就会让黄荏珺的身体里充满他的精液。

黄荏珺的屁股是宝藏，于李帝努而言是他从未涉猎过的极乐之地，他兴奋的把小妈妈的腿扒开来去亲吻她屁股之间的淫水，就好像黄荏珺叫得越激烈，他越觉得黄荏珺是上帝赐予他的宝物，她身上每一块美妙的肌肤都逃不过李帝努的爱抚。李帝努手指伸进黄荏珺的肉缝里，黄荏珺背立马挺了起来，受不了似的把她的胸往李帝努脸前递送，小妈妈白花花香软软的胸部被他含在嘴里，隐秘的肉缝被他手指探寻，当李帝努的阴茎终于进入黄荏珺时，他就知道一旦决定开始就没有一个人能逃出这场荒诞的情事。

可是等到小妈妈高潮的呻吟后，他才想起来去研究她头上的那对狐狸耳朵。李帝努试图去寻黄荏珺的唇，把她从高潮的余韵中吻醒，他手碰到那对耳朵的时候就知道不对，因为它们是有温度的，他用手轻轻揉捏狐狸耳朵，黄荏珺的脸颊就立马红到了脖子，微弱的呻吟此时听上去也更像狐狸叫。李帝努喜欢得紧，居然用嘴含住了耳朵，黄荏珺几乎是一感觉到耳朵的湿润就攀上了李帝努的背，两条腿无助的在他腰侧磨蹭，又逐渐的自己挺动着腰打算让他动一动。他起了坏心眼，不住的玩弄她的耳朵，爱不释手，黄荏珺心急得很，不知道哪里来的力气干脆推倒了他自己跨坐在他身上动。湿润的蕊心深处此刻一塌糊涂的糜烂成了汁液，顺着大腿流下来是冰凉的，黄荏珺红肿的嘴在空中无助的张大，腰被李帝努的大手握着起落，臀瓣撞击在囊袋上时失神的感觉让她的尾巴开始骚动，在李帝努大腿内侧磨蹭，把她难耐的心思暴露的一干二净。

李帝努觉得他大概是受上帝青睐的，要不然怎么会在他难捱的青春期中收获这样一个尤物做他的后妈。黄荏珺白色的狐耳是她身上每一块皮肤变红的开关，只要李帝努稍稍掐住她的腰侧用唇舌按摩那朵颤颤巍巍的白花，黄荏珺的脸就会一下子红到脖子里去。如果是趁着爸爸不在，黄荏珺穿着李帝努白色的旧衬衫围着围裙在厨房做饭，那么李帝努是一定会站在她身后，裤子下面鼓起的阴茎紧贴着黄荏珺翘起的屁股，他最是知道怎么磨她的耐心，没等早饭完美上桌他们就已经距离为负。他会逼着她露出那对可爱的狐狸耳朵，然后无时无刻不在折磨这对黄荏珺身体的敏感开关，淫荡的狐狸知道自己的耳朵落在了他手里，便做足了在家里每一个角落发情的准备，她心甘情愿，他也乐此不疲。

黄荏珺就这么成为了继子的玩物，说得再好听一点就是她拥有了一个年轻的偷情对象。李帝努不愿意戴套进入，黄荏珺也不强迫他，总是在临近他迸发的时候让他退出她的身体。这是他们俩约定俗成的规矩，李帝努起初不愿意，但渐渐地也就找到了对着黄荏珺颜射的魅力。小狐狸的媚眼上挂着星点的粘稠液体，从睫毛上滴落顺着高挺的鼻梁滑到她的下颌，这是他们做爱时李帝努最享受的时刻。李帝努最喜欢在高潮的时候抓着黄荏珺的臀，肉浪在手掌中涌动的感觉让李帝努更快的释放，他总会拿她的鼻子调侃她，对她说：“我们俩的孩子一定会有一个高鼻梁。”说完去拿他的鼻尖蹭黄荏珺头上那对狐狸耳朵。身为后妈的人类黄荏珺可能还存有一丝违背伦理的愧疚，可本质是淫荡的狐狸的她却只把注意力放在了全力冲刺的李帝努身上。她怀着那么一丝丝背德的快感仰起脖子肆意呻吟，却在高潮过后的余韵中对李帝努说着：“不可以。”

李帝努总是搂着黄荏珺。狐狸蓬松的大尾巴在他手腕上绕了一圈又一圈，暴露它主人的本性，而被搂着的小狐狸却总是羞红了脸在拒绝。

“你总是拒绝。”

黄荏珺总是拒绝。李帝努想，下次做爱如果再以拒绝的话语收场，就一定要射在黄荏珺的里面。


End file.
